


Bolt x Naruko hot springs

by Hanmac



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Uzumaki Naruto, Genderbending, Incest, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 21:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12141567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanmac/pseuds/Hanmac
Summary: Bolt and Naruto do travel to hot springs for some family bonding.





	Bolt x Naruko hot springs

"What?" Boruto, a young teen with blond, curved, spiky hair, a rounded face, whisker marks on his cheeks, and striking blue eyes flatly asked his mother as he watched her hang up laundry in the back yard.

"It's just as I said. Your father's taking a week off so the two of you could go on a training trip outside the village" Hinata, a beautiful woman with dark blue hair, a gentle face, and nearly pale eyes with a hint of lavender.

"Doesn't he have important Hokage business he needs to take care of, or something?" Boruto asked with a disinterested expression, even if on the inside he was piratically jumping for joy.

"Shikamaru will cover anything that comes up" Hinata told him as she took a pause from the laundry to look at her son. "Now, go get ready. Your father wants to set off as soon as he gets home" Hinata told him with a warm smile and with a 'Yeah, sure' from the boy Boruto went back inside the house to pack his things. Turning back to the laundry with a light sigh 'Try to get along with him Boruto. Naruto really does want to be there for you' Hinata thought to herself.

A few hours later

'This feels really awkward' Naruto, a man of legend within the elemental nations with short blond hair, blue eyes, whisker marks on his cheeks, wearing an orange shirt with black pants and bandage wrapping covering his right arm thought to himself as he walked along the dirt road in silence with his son. He had hoped that they could at least make some small talk on the way to their destination, but even that had been a rarity between them. "So, uh" Naruto was starting to say when Boruto spoke up.

"Where are we going anyway?" the blond teen asked as he turned his head to look up at his old man.

"Heh, that's easy" Naruto told the boy with a grin and a wave of his hand. "We're almost there. See that column of smoke half way up that mountain?" Naruto asked the teen as he pointed to a relatively small mountain their path was heading for.

Squinting his eyes at the spot Naruto had pointed out, Boruto was just able to make out a faint column of smoke rising up from the tree line. "Okay, so that's where we're going" Boruto said before turning back to the older blond. "But why are we going there? Is it special in any way?" the young blond asked.

"You bet it's special!" Naruto cheered as he reached out with one hand and ruffled up his son's hair, getting an annoyed look from him in return regardless of him liking his fathers attention. "It's a really famous hot spring!" Naruto cheered with a wide grin, getting an irritated look from Boruto as a result.

"A hot spring? What's so special about a hot spring?" Boruto asked with a raised eyebrow, getting a few chuckles from the older blond.

"Hehehe, that's what I asked Ero-sennin when he first dragged me out here!" Naruto told his son as the memory flashed through his mind. "You see, the water in this particular spring has incredible healing qualities. So it's famous among shinobi who want to undergo some extreme training without worrying so much about getting hurt!" Naruto explained to the young blond, happy to see a grin spread across Boruto's face after hearing that.

"Hah! Sounds like fun!" Boruto happily cheered as he speed up, moving ahead of Naruto. "What are you waiting for old man!? I'll end up beating you there if you walk so slow!" Boruto called back before speeding off like the shinobi he is.

"A race huh" Naruto said to himself with a smirk. "Hope you aren't expecting to beat me!" Naruto called after the boy as he took off after him.

At the hot spring/hotel

"The hostess was hanging off you the whole time" Boruto complained as he flopped down in their room after the two of them had a tour of the place.

"Don't remind me" Naruto told the teen as he slipped into the light blue yukata provided by the hotel. The moment he had said what his name was to the receptionist that old woman came running out to greet them, or more specifically him. Funny, he he remembered right she's the same woman that was in charge of this place when Jiraiya brought him here and she had spent the whole time following some nobleman who had visited the place.

"Anyway, you go ahead and take a bath. I'm going to see what the other guests are like" Naruto told Boruto as he made his way to the door. It was late when they arrived so they agreed to start their training tomorrow.

"Sure, don't take too long" Boruto lazily called back as he sat up and took hold of the other yukata left on the table.

'Dad was right. The water here feels incredible' Boruto thought to himself as he made his way back to their room. He intended to only be in there for a short time, but ended up staying in for nearly two hours. "Dad, you back ye-" Boruto was asking as he slid open the door, only to freeze on the spot when he saw the condition Naruto was in.

"Boruto! Ish was stharting to wonder where you were!" an obviously drunk Naruto loudly called out as he barely sat at the small table in their room reeking of alcohol with his yukata hanging off one shoulder and so close to not even being tied at his waist.

"What the hell dad!? How much did you have to drink!?" Boruto demanded to know as he stomped into the room, getting a confused look from the older blond.

"Huh? Dohn't know. I lohst track after the third guy that chalahnged me" Naruto admitted with a tipsy grin.

"Augh! I can't even deal with you" Boruto told the man as he sat down at the table with his back turned to the blond.

"Oi! Whaht the hell is your problem with me!? You don't treat your mother like thihs!" Naruto told the teen, getting irritated when Boruto didn't even give him a reaction. "If you treat your father like this then maybe I'll just have to be your mother!!" Naruto loudly concluded with his drunken logic.

"The hell are you going on about!?" Boruto called out as he turned towards his old man, only to be met with a cloud of smoke. "Hey! Are you even lis-" Boruto was asking only to be silenced by the sight of his 'father'.

"So, what do yhou think of your mother's sexy jutsu?" Naruto asked the teen, sitting their with his yukata exactly the same as before, only now loosely containing what many guys would say was the peak of womanly beauty. Where as before the loosely held together cloth made him look like a drunken slob it now painfully showed off the transformation Naruto had spent years perfecting. The part hanging off her side displayed her perfect shape and left one of her glorious tits hanging out for all to see, her long flowing golden locks fanned out behind her with a few strands framing her perfectly crafted face with her dazzling ocean blue eyes with long eyelashes, perfectly plump cheeks with adorable whisker marks adorning them, and oh so kissable lips.

"Aww, you're speechless! How adorable!" Naruto cheered as she threw herself at the young blond, wrapping her arms around him. Boruto valiantly attempted to hold the two of them off, but after the sudden surprise of all of this he unavoidable failed, sending both of them to the floor.

"Hpmm!?! Get off of me!!" Boruto shouted, kicking the blond off of him before rolling over and started gagging.

"Oi, what are you doing that for? At least you got to kiss a smoking hot girl. My first kiss was with that bastard Sasuke" Naruto told the boy, still in a drunken haze.

"You're not a girl you drunken idiot!!" Boruto shot back at the blond.

"I am too!!" Naruto cutely argued with a pout. "See!?" the blonde said as she lifted up her yukata to show off her womanhood. "It's perfect in every way! So I have to be a girl" Naruto proudly declared as she spread her pussy lips for the blond.

"I don't need to see tha-Mmph!!?" Boruto was yelling when Naruto grabbed his head and forced it in between her legs.

"See? How can you say otherwise with this much prohve?" the older blond asked, oblivious as her breathing starting to grow heavier.

"Hpmmm-ut it out!!" Boruto shouted as he bushed himself away and falling onto his back. "Get some sleep you bastard!" Boruto yelled, however, his look of anger turned to one of confusion when he saw Naruto glaring. Following her gaze Boruto was shocked with himself when he saw his erect prick standing up between the yukata that had been loosened in all of this mess. "W-What! Don't get the wrong idea. I was j-just" Boruto was trying to explain in a panic when Naruto spoke up in a sickly sweet voice.

"Boruto, how big are you?" Naruto asked with a sweet smile as she reached out with her soft hands and squeezed it slightly. "Damn it Boruto! You're almost as big as I am and you'll definitely gain another inch or two by the time you're all grown up!" Naruto complained as she reached out with her other hand and started shaking it back and forth with both hands.

"Oh god! P-Please stop! I'm going" Boruto started pleading but failed to get through to the drunken blond before he was pushed over the edge. With a few strong twitches Boruto's dick let loose it's load, covering Naruto's surprised face with rope after rope of cum.

"B-Boruto?" Naruto asked as she let go of the teen and brought her hands back to her. "I, I think we should get some sleep" Naruto suggested with a mortified expression as the cum coating her face started to drop down onto her breasts. "There should be a towel around here, so don't worry abou-Ghah!?" Naruto was saying as she turned to look around the room when she was pushed onto her back.

"Damn it! Do you think I'm going to just let you get away with this shit!?" Boruto asked the older blond with an embarrassed blush while pinning Naruto's wrists above her head.

"J-Just calm down Boruto. I know you're pissed, but I promise I'll make it up to you" Naruto told the blonde above her.

With a mischievous smirk Boruto freed one of her hands. "Pay back sounds like a good way to start" Boruto told her as he quickly shot his hand between Naruto's legs, surprising the blond as her face immediately turned red. "Lets see how realistic this transformation is" Boruto told her as he slipped a finger inside her, shortly followed by another. 'What the hell am I doing?' Boruto wondered to himself as Naruto squirmed underneath him.

"W-Wait! Boruto! I'm really sensitive in this form!" Naruto moaned out as her walls started to constrict around the teen's fingers. "Fuck!Fuck!Fuck!" Naruto let out as she reached her climax, coating the blondes fingers in fem cum. Laying there limply for a few moments trying to get her breath back Naruto managed to get out "F-Fine, screw it".

Still feeling a pain of guilt for doing that to the blond, Boruto gave Naruto a weird look when she said that. He was going to ask what she meant when he found himself thrown onto his back. "You're at that age, right?" Naruto asked as she straddled his waist, taking hold of the erection Boruto hadn't notice was there again. "Then just let mommy help you" Naruto told him as she lined the tip of the shaft up with her entrance.

"Wa-Wait! What the hell are" Boruto was panicking with flailed arms when Naruto interrupted him.

"Don't worry. Me and Hinata have done this a few times. I can totally handle it" Naruto informed the young blond beneath her.

"I don't need to know thaaaaaaaaaAGH!!" Boruto was complaining when Naruto dropped down, enveloping his virgin dick in her folds.

"Agh, i-it's been a while" Naruto breathed out as she adjusted to being spread wide like this. "I, had almost forgotten what this felt like" the blond beauty said with a welcomed shiver. "Hinata only ever used a toy. The real thing feels so different" Naruto commented as she felt Boruto's hands grab hold of her hips, trying to stop any movement lest he explode right then and there.

"Hey, Boruto" Naruto started as she looked down into the boys eyes and started to lean forward. "You don't mind, if I start moving, right?" Naruto asked the younger blond.

"O-Of course I d-Phmm!!" Boruto was saying when the older blond kissed him. With widened eyes Boruto felt Naruto's tongue slip past his lips as her hips started moving up and down, slowly at first but was picking up speed. With the sensation of his own cum still covering the blonds woman's face hitting his own skin, the more experienced blond's tongue dominating his mouth, and her hips having their way with his manhood Boruto wasn't able to hold out long.

"Ah-AAAUUuuhhhhh!" Naruto moaned out as she broke their kiss and threw her head back, nearly cumming herself at this new sensation of being cream-pied. "B-Boruto, more! Fuck me more! Harder! I need to be fucked!" Naruto yelled out as she lifter herself up to straddle the younger blond, her hips not slowing down at all despite the younger blonde having just cum.

"D-Da-" Boruto was going to call out when Naruto covered his mouth.

"I-I'm not d-dad, I'm mommy!" Naruto told him, her eyes clouded by lust and love.

Removing Naruto's hand from his mouth Boruto flung himself up, wrapping his arms around the blond beauty. "Mommy! Mommy I love you okay?! Please don't think I hate you!" Boruto told the blond, finally thrusting his own hips into her.

"I'm happy. I'm so happy to hear that!" Naruto told him, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

"Mom, mom, I can't stop" Boruto told her as he took hold of her left leg, pulling it up and over his shoulder causing the blond woman to fall on her back. "I can't stop! It feels too good!" Boruto let out as he rammed his hard cock into her at this new angle.

"T-That's okay. Mommy doesn't want you to stop!!" Naruto moaned out as her body was ravaged by her son. after a few minutes of being fucked hard and fast Naruto managed to feel Boruto's cock swell and twitch in preparation for his third climax. Just as he was letting loose his cum the blond pushed him out of her.

"W-What are you?!" Boruto asked in shock as Naruto quickly shot out her hand and directed his dick towards her ass, coating her cheeks in the white substance.

"What? This one's going to need some help to slide into" Naruto told him as she turned around and got on her hands and knees. "See? it's a lot tighter than my pussy" Naruto told him as she looked over her shoulder while using the blonds cum and two of her fingers to play with her puckered hole. "Your mommies have only ever used this hole once" Naruto told him with a smirk as she saw his dick at full attention again. "Hinata was too gentle with me and pulled out in fear I'd get hurt. Maybe you could help me break it in instead?" Naruto sexually asked the blond, and was pleasantly surprised when she felt him already at her entrance. "Easy there, I still have a few fingers in the way" Naruto told him with a few giggles as she felt him trying to push into her.

Sliding her fingers out Naruto felt Boruto push past her asshole before it had a chance to close, getting nearly halfway in before having to stop. "F-Fuck! B-Boruto, gentle thrusts! Use gentle thrusts to get it in all the way!" Naruto called out to the boy, feeling like he nearly tore her ass apart.

"R-Right" Boruto apologetically said as he started pushing in slower. After a minute or two of this he finally managed to hilt himself in the blonds ass. Thinking he'd stay like this to let the woman get use to it Boruto didn't pull out of the vice like grip of Naruto's ass. However, the pleading look sent over Naruto's shoulder screamed that was the last thing she wanted right now. With a determined look Boruto took a firm hold of Naruto's hips and started thrusting in and out, going slow at first only because her ass was holding onto him to tightly to go faster.

"Ohh! Yes! Yes! Keep going Boruto!! Faster! Harder!" Naruto yelled out as the young blond fucked her ass into oblivion. A few minutes latter had Boruto pounding into Naruto's ass as hard and fast as he could while pulling her arms back, forcing her to arch her back as the young blond violated her ass.

"I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! C-Cumming!!" Boruto yelled out as he let loose his fourth climax into the blonds bowels. The whole time he was letting out rope after rope of cum into her Naruto was having her own glorious climax, letting a pool of her honey form on the floor below them. "T-That was, amazing" Boruto breathed out as his semi flaccid dick slipped out of Naruto's ass.

"I know" Naruto told him as she regained her breath, only keeping herself off the floor with her hands. "And" she started as she finally undid the yukata that had been struggling to cling to her the the whole time. "It only gets better from here" the blonde said as her clothes fell off of her.

The next morning

"Weren't we supposed to be training by now?" Boruto asked as he stared out the window at the sun, just now rising over the forest, his yukata lost somewhere in the night.

"Hmm?" Naruto wondered as she lay between his legs, Boruto's shaft placed nicely between her breasts. "How does tomorrow sound?" the blond asked as she used her hands to squeeze her tits even more around Boruto dick.

"Yeah. Tomorrow sounds nice" Boruto said as he turned back to the blond.

**Author's Note:**

> The story was a Gift from marshal anime and i did rework and continue it.


End file.
